


Resurrection.

by owlbranch



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Gen, Injury, fight, its argbur, lolz, uhhhhhhhh idk its fucking poggers mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbranch/pseuds/owlbranch
Summary: Phil resurrected Ghostbur, just as he wanted, but it didn't go as planned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Resurrection.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL FICTION AND NON-CANON. JUST IDEAS I HAD THAT I DECIDED TO WRITE!
> 
> if there are any mistakes, do not mind them as i rushed writing this all bc of inspo LMAO
> 
> tw for death and violence

Phil was preparing for the resurrection Ghostbur oh so badly wanted. He had to rush reading about it all and getting the supplies needed, so it was kind of scuffed. But it would turn out alright in the end, right? 

He sighed, as he called for Ghostbur to come to the ‘community’ house. You know, the house Ghostbur thought was the community house but turns out it was the ice cream shop instead. They both got onto the roof of it, as Phil laid out everything he had prepared. Ghostbur just looked at Phil, waiting.

Phil made a circle out of salt in the middle of the roof, drawing symbols that were needed for it to work. When he was finished with the circle, he got out a small ampule of his own blood that he had gotten before all of this. A little bit of it was required, only in the middle, so he did that, and was pretty much done with the preparations. All he had to do now was ‘reenact’ what had happened nearly two months ago, so he got out the sword.

Ghostbur realised what was going on and walked a bit closer to Phil, who was in the circle. He got in the circle, hugged Phil, remembering how it went, and then Phil did the deed once more. It wasn’t as painful, as he knew it was just so his son could come back to the alive world. It was what Wil wanted. It worked, as he did feel the hug get more ‘real’, meaning it worked. Wil was back, just as he wanted.

But when Wil pulled away from the hug, it wasn’t someone Phil immediately recognized. The boy had a warm black coat on, scarf around his neck, black beanie on his head, black jeans on his legs and round glasses on his face. It looked like someone he didn’t know. Someone, who he had never met.

“Ah...Haha...Thank you, for bringing me back. Thank you, for waking me after two LONG years. Thank you, whoever you are.”

“Uh...I’m Phil for your information, but I don’t recognize you. You’re not Wilbur, not the Wil I’ve always known.” 

“I’m The Editor.”

When Phil heard that name, it struck him. He had never personally met the guy, but occasionally, Wil talked about how a side of him was constantly cold and loved puzzles. How that side of him always had a thirst for blood. How that side of him, left him ages ago. How that side of him was an editor.

Wil, on the other hand, took a look at Phil and then the sword on the floor. He took a step closer to it and grabbed it, looking at the blade. The bloodthirst was still there. He wanted to finish what he had started years ago. He took another look at the older, and decided to stab him. He felt the shock Phil had, but didn’t let go of the blade nor him. He didn’t move, until he felt the other go limp. 

When he decided to look around, the place looked like a ruin. Some buildings were still standing, while others were gone near a huge crater. He didn’t know what happened, but it didn’t bother him, as he heard more voices nearby. It sounded like a group of friends discussing what further action they should take. 

The others noticed him fairly easily, as he did stand out on the path he was. 

“WILBUR!!! YOU’RE BACK!” shouted Tommy, seemingly happier than he was a few seconds before. He ran up to the other and gave him a hug, which Wil didn’t return, as he didn’t know who the hell this kid even was. The rest of the group (consisting of Tubbo, Quackity and Jack) walked up to the two, also with smiles of happiness. 

Tommy pulled away from the hug after a little while and still had a beaming grin. Wil, on the other hand, had a confused expression. Of course, it had been a while since he got a hug, if he ever had even gotten one, but getting one from a stranger just felt...weird. 

“I’m sorry, who are you? How do you know my name?”

When Tommy heard those words, his expression went from happiness to shock fast. He assumed that when Wil got resurrected, Phil would tell him everything he needed, right? Right?

“I-I’m Tommy! Your younger brother! D-Don’t you remember me..?”   
  
“I don’t ever recall having a brother, let alone someone as loud and energetic as you. It honestly hurts my ears to hear your voice, kid. Maybe tone it down a bit.”

Just as Wil said that, he took the sword he had, and pointed the blade at Tommy’s throat. All the other could do was stare at the older, wide eyed and terrified. This wasn’t the Wil he knew. Even if Vilbur had lost it, he still wouldn’t kill his younger brother. Whoever this person was, he truly didn’t care about others. He was far gone and lost.

“W-Wil, please don’t do what you’re about to do. I-I can help you! We can help you! Just, please don’t kill me”

“If I would’ve rethought all the things I want to do, I would’ve done it in the two years I was dead, kiddo.”

Wil says that, and Tubbo realises that Tommy WILL die, taken the direction this is headed, so instead of letting his friend die, he pushes him out of the way and stands where Tommy once was, the other laying on path now, confused as to what happened.

"WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, JUST TAKE ME INSTEAD." 

"Hm, what a brave kid. Pity you look so frail that a single bee sting could kill you."

He said that, as he stabbed Tubbo in the arm, making the kid weaker than before. Tubbo, being the clingy kid he is, decided to jump onto Tommy, hugging him for the final time. 

"I'm sorry big man. I just didn't want to see you get hurt, again."

"Tubbo-"

Wil saw an opportunity in this situation, and took it. He stabbed Tubbo and Tommy both at the same time. Tommy felt how his friend tightened the hug, and then he felt the blade go through him as well. It wasn't long before Tubbo went limp in his hands, so he held him closer as he also died. 

Jack and Quackity just looked at the scene that had just unfolded. Jack ran away as quickly as possible, telling Quackity he's gonna go find everyone else to warn about what was going on. Quackity, on the other hand, felt rage yet sadness. He just saw his two friends die in front of him, all because of somekind of fucker who thinks he can do what he wants.

"HEY BRITISH FUCK. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT AROUND HERE? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE THE SHIT HERE?" 

"Huh, forgot about your presence here. Let me just tell you the simple reasoning. I'm finishing the unfinished business I have."

Wil finished his sentence and took a step closer to Quackity, sword pointing directly at him. Quackity realised he only has one chance to not fuck up. One chance to at least save himself. He took out his axe, and pointed it at Wil.

"Let's fight, motherfucker."

Quackity initiated the fight. He swung his axe directly at the arm Wil was holding the sword with. Lucky for him, the other dropped the sword right after it. He was injured, thank the lords, he thought. But that injury didn't stop Wil from grabbing the sword again and swinging it right back at the latter. Quackity's reaction time was quick as he pulled out his shield and blocked the attack. He was at an advantage, he had a form of defense from Wil. 

Wil analysed the situation for a moment, as he realised that the path they're on, is high above ground. It's an easy kill if he can push the other off the path. If he can somehow maneuver Quackity to be right at the edge of the path. And so he forced Quackity to move to the side where the path was shorter. Quackity realised what Wil was trying to do, so he attempted to step forward, not too much, as then he'd be in danger. 

Wil had a tactic that would throw the latter off-guard. He stabbed his shield with the sword, making Quackity take a step back. One more step, and he'd be dead. He was carefully trying to get his balance back to stable, but that one second where he had raised his foot to take another step forward, was the mistake he made. Wil took his sword and knocked Quackity's one leg on the path, off. He tripped, and fell behind. He got a hold of the path's edge, only with one hand. He was trying to get back up, but to no avail.

"Aw, are you holding onto dear life, little guy? Do you think you have hope of survival? Do you think you can outlive me?"

"Gh- Shut the fuck up, British fucker. You waltz in here like you're the shit and then kill everyone. Are you fucking INSANE?"

He shouldn't have said those words, as Wil took offense to it, and stepped on Quackity's hand. It forced him to let go, and fall.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ur so poggers
> 
> also quackity did die from the fall, he didnt survive if you were thinking he did


End file.
